earth44fandomcom-20200215-history
Young Justice
Overview Young Justice is a covert-ops team made up of former sidekicks of the Justice League founded by Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad, while ran by the Justice League. History Post-Teen Titans One year after the Teen Titans broke-up primarily due to Donna Troy wanting to return to Themyscira due to a recent attack by Ares and Garth wanting to return to Atlantis to further his studies in sorcery, Batman proposed a Covert Operations team for the Justice League made up of young heroes. These missions would be off the books and hidden from both ARGUS and the United Nations. The Founders of the Justice League sat down and carefully handpicked the team members. Those they believed would be able to handle these missions better than most. Each member of the League got to nominate a member. Most the teams were comprised of sidekicks with the exceptions of Superboy and Miss Martian. They labelled this team as Young Justice. Roy Harper was invited to The Team, but initially declined due to the secrets he knew the Justice League was keeping from he and his fellow sidekicks. He went solo and was later replaced with Green Arrow's "niece" Artemis Crock. Martian Manhunter, while the team was still fresh, inducted his "niece" M'gann M'orzz who took on the moniker of Miss Martian. Lastly Zatanna and Rocket joined the ranks of the other sidekicks. The team was devastated when they learned that Roy Harper, has truly been a clone the last couple years and was a sleeper agent/mole for The Light which allowed them to infiltrate the Watchtower. New Year, New Team There was a gap between the original team and the new team. Dick Grayson took time off to reform the Teen Titans. He wanted to lead his own team without Batman breathing down his back. This team consisted of Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire, and Raven. Bruce tried to convince Dick to rejoin The Team in his early years as Nightwing. At first he stood firm in his stance and continued to patrol and protect Blüdhaven. It wasn't until Barbara Gordon talked to him and told him that she and Tim Drake would be joining the team alongside him. He hesitated, but ended up caving in whilst inviting Beast Boy to join Young Justice as well. The only challenge left was to find other young heroes to join. Miss Martian and Superboy never left Mount Justice, so they were already on board. After that the new recruits consisted of Blue Beetle, Bumblebee, Lagoon Boy, Impulse, Static, and Wonder Girl. The team was rocked to it's core when Aqualad was considered a traitor while undercover as Black Manta's right hand man so they could infiltrate The Light. The only ones who knew about this was Dick Grayson, Wally West, and Artemis Crock. Artemis joined Kaldur'ahm hiding her identity with a transformation charm and taking over the mantle of Tigress in honor of her mother, the original Tigress. The Team disbanded after the alleged death of Wally West. Round 3 The current team has been aiding the Justice League on Earth, while the main members are trying to stop Rann-Thanagar War. On Earth Meta-Humans are being trafficked and experimented on and it's up to them to figure out who is doing it and why. This time they are led by Miss Martian with Superboy being her right-hand man. Blue Beetle, Kid Flash (Now Bart Allen), Red Robin, Static, and Wonder Girl are the roll-over members with the new recruits being Arrowette, Madame 13, and Spoiler. List of Young Justice Members Trivia and Notes Trivia Notes Links and References Category:Teams Links References